I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus
by bringmesomepie
Summary: "Alright, Wyatt. When you wake up in the morning it will be Christmas. Now sleep tight." Dean smiled. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus. By: Jackson 5


_**A/N: This is my Christmas story, i hope y'all it.**_

"Alright, Wyatt. When you wake up in the morning it will be Christmas. Now sleep tight." Dean smiled.

"Will Holly be here for Christmas?" Dean and Cas's 4 year old son, Wyatt asked.

"No, I'm sorry, little Rocket. She still has three more months. Remember, you've been a good boy this year so Santa will bring you a lot of presents."

"I can't sleep, Daddy. I will miss Santa." Wyatt said trying to get out of bed.

"Slow down, cowboy. Santa will only come if you're asleep." Dean said wrestling him onto the bed. The gentle wrestling turned into a tickle fight in which Dean was winning. "Alright Brussel Sprout, time to go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning. When Uncle Sammy and Aunt Jess with Madison get her we can open presents."

"Goodnight, Wy." Dean said standing up.

"Goodnight, Daddy. I love you."

Dean smiled and walked out the room and cranked the door. Dean walked into his and Cas's bedroom where Cas was dressed in full Santa attire minus the beard and hat. "What do you think?"

"You're one sexy Santa." Dean smiled.

"I thought we agreed that you were going to be Santa this year?" Cas complained.

"I was but that was before this little surprise came up. She didn't seem to growing until around a month ago."

"Well, let's hope she stays until March 24th like planned." Cas said as they walked downstairs into the living room.

Dean sat down in his recliner and watched his husband lay out the presents. Dean rubbed his belly and Cas stood up straight. Cas looked up at the ceiling and smiling. "Hey babe, come over here." Cas waved.

"Ugh, I just got comfortable."

"Just get over here. I have something for you." Cas kept waving.

Dean sighed and rose to this feet and walked over to Cas. "What was so very important to make a pregnant man stand up for his comfy chair."

"Look up at the ceiling." Cas smiled.

Dean looked up at the blank ceiling then Cas lifted a mistletoe above their heads. Dean laughed. Cas leaned over and peck Dean on the lips. "You're a dork."

"Maybe, but you love me." Cas smiled. Dean walked back to his recliner. Cas finished the presents. Dean at one point got up and wrapped his arms around Cas.

Cas started to laugh. "Dean, stop, that' tickles. Stop."

Dean kept tickling. "What I couldn't heard you?"

"Stop. Babe stop!" Cas laughed.

Dean stopped and peck Cas on the lips again. "Are you done whining?"

"Yeah, and I'm done with the presents. We just have to fix everything when Sam and Jess get here."

They walked upstairs and into bed. Dean didn't lay down just yet. Cas was concerned. "Is everything ok, babe?"

"Yeah, everything is fine, I just think Holly can't wait for Christmas."

"Please tell me she is just kicking." Cas panicked.

"Yeah, she's just kicking pretty damn hard." Dean laughed. "Cas, babe, we still have 3 months."

"That's not true, Dean. Wyatt was born just under a month early."

"Well, that's not gonna happen this time. She's perfectly fine. She doesn't want to leave yet." Dean smiled. "Now, goodnight."

"I love you, Dean."

"Merry Christmas, Cas."

*&^%$# ! #$%^&*&^%$# ! #$%^&*

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas! Daddy! Papa! Get up! Uncle Sammy and Auntie Jess are here! They at the door!" Wyatt bounced on the bed.

Cas lifted his head and looked at the little blonde haired boy. "Good morning, Rocket."

"It's Christmas, get up."

"Alright, alright. We're up." Cas said as he heard the doorbell ring. "You stay with Daddy for a second while I at least get sweatpants and a t-shirt on."

Cas walked into the bathroom and came out shortly after. "Why isn't Daddy getting up?"

"He's pretty tired."

"But it's Christmas."

"Yeah, but Holly doesn't know it's Christmas and she kept Daddy up all night."

"But he has to come down to open presents." Wyatt continued.

Cas picked Watt up and walked down stairs. "Let's not keep your Aunt and Uncle waiting."

"Is Maddi here?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, she is here." Cas smiled as he spotted Sam and Jess through the window beside the door. He opened the door and set Wyatt on his hip. "Hello Sam, Jess, and Madison."

"Hey, Cas." Sam smiled then stretched his arms out for Wyatt. "Hey, Wyatt."

"Uncle Sammy!" Wyatt practically jumped into Sam's arms.

"Merry Christmas, Cas." Jess smiled with the two year old, Madison and her hip.

"Merry Christmas to you." Cas smiled as they all walked into the house. Jess transferred Maddi into Cas's arms so she could get the presents. "Good Morning, girly."

"Merry Christmas, Unca Cas!"

"How are you?"

"I wanna open presents."

"We are in just a few minutes." Cas sat on the couch with Madison in his lap.

Sam sat in Dean's recliner with Wyatt. Wyatt freaked out a little bit. "Uncle Sammy, this is Daddy's chair."

"You're Daddy what mind me sitting in his chair." Sam said then looking at Cas. "Where is Dean?"

"He is still sleeping."

"I haven't seen the man since when Easter because Jess and I have been busy with school, work, and Madison and he decides to sleep in."

Cas's eyes grew wide. "Jess didn't tell you?"

Jess walked in carrying the last of the presents. "Cas, is Dean still sleeping?"

"Yeah, you wanna wake him up?"

"Sure, Maddi, let's go wake up Uncle Dean. Wanna come Wyatt?"

"Yeah!" Wyatt jumped off Sam's lap and Maddi slid off the couch. Jess walked up the stairs. "What didn't Jess tell me?"

"Um…" Cas thought of what to say.

"What? Is it bad? Is Dean sick?" Sam started to freak out. "Is that why Wyatt didn't want me sitting in Dean's chair?"

"No, no, it's not bad." Cas smiled.

"Quit stalling, Cas. You're freaking me out!"

"Um…Wyatt is going to be a big brother." Sam stared at Cas blankly. "Dean is 6 months pregnant with a little baby girl."

"Why wouldn't you tell me? I would have tried harder to come to thanksgiving or just randomly."

"We wanted to keep Dean stress-free."

"Not tell his brother was the way to go?" Sam was starting to get mad.

"No, we planned on telling you or Jess would have told you."

"Why would it stress Dean out for me to know about him being pregnant with my niece?"

"You don't know how much Dean freaks out with you and Jess coming over. He wants everything to be perfect and stresses over nothing. That's why Wyatt was so early." Cas said.

"Oh…really. He stresses to make everything perfect for me?"

"Yeah, He doesn't want you to think that we are middle class homosexual carrier family just barely getting by."

"But, y'all aren't just barely getting by. You're a very successful businessman and Dean is a great auto shop teacher and salesman."

"Dean doesn't think that."

"Well, I'll talk to Dean." Sam smiled.

"Talk to me about what?" Dean said walking into the living room. "Get out of my chair, bitch."

"Dean, I didn't know you were pregnant."

"Yeah, you stress me out because I am a paranoid, OCD bastard." Dean said as he plopped in his chair. Dean looked exhausted. His hair was a mess and he was just wearing sweat pants and one of his old shirts. He curled up as much as his swollen middle would let him.

"You look tired, Dean."

"Same to you." Dean snapped back.

"I'm sorry, Dean. Jess didn't sleep well during her 6th month of pregnancy."

"Dude, I was pregnant with Wyatt. This ain't me first rodeo. " Wyatt and Madison came running back and shared the little space left on the Dean's recliner.

"Papa?" Wyatt asked before they started with presents.

"Yeah, Wy?"

"Um, I saw Santa Claus last night."

"Really? What was he like?" Cas asked.

"I saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus." Wyatt looked sad.

"You saw Daddy what with Santa Claus?" Cas repeated the question.

"Are you and Daddy gonna break up?" Wyatt was about to cry. Madison hopped into Sam's lap.

Dean tried to calm Wyatt down but Wyatt was not going to have any of it. Cas got up and scooped the four year old up. "Wyatt, shhh, Daddy and I aren't gonna to break up. Everything is ok. Papa was dressed up as Santa to distract you because he knew you were awake. Daddy kissed Papa, not Santa."

Wyatt wiped his nose on the back of his hand. Cas wiped Wyatt's eyes with the pads of his thumbs. "Really?"

"Yes, now, no more tears. No tears on Christmas."

_**A/N:**__**What did y'all think? It was just a little cute fluff story for Christmas. Tell me what you think. :)**_

**_Wyatt nodded. Cas set him down and he ran over to Dean and hugged him. "I'm sorry I pushed you away." _**

"It's ok, Rocket." Dean smiled.

"Can we open presents now?" Wyatt smiled.


End file.
